


Does Curiosity Really Kill The Cat?

by yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian



Category: Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gay shit, i dunno i'm bored and i love these two, look they both want this will isn't actually a creepy predator like it seems, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian/pseuds/yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian
Summary: Will is curiousStephen is guardedWill is persistentStephen is scared





	Does Curiosity Really Kill The Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so i'm really sorry if there's mistakes and shit and like am not even the best writer to be fair so please don't judge me too hard

Will's always liked a challenge.

 

When he first proposes the idea to Stephen, he's laughed off. When he tries to insist, he's rewarded with even more laughter. This just makes his resolve harden.

 

The second time he tries to propose the idea, they're alone in Will's flat, both sharing a beer. Stephen purposefully ignores him and turns the music up louder. Will lets it go.

 

The third time, they're at a club, the music pounding, alcohol taking over their sense of judgment. Stephen almost agrees. Will’s leading him away when Stephen catches sight of Laurence, calls out to him, and is then lost from Will's sight. Will is getting fed up.

 

The fourth time, Stephen’s pretty smashed from drinking the majority of a bottle of vodka. They're sitting in Will’s flat alone, it's four in the morning, and Will’s almost positive Stephen will give in. As he's making his way toward Stephen, though, the nonce falls asleep, bottle still clutched against his chest. Will decides next time, he'll do it no matter what, well unless Stephen says no, but he was sure he wouldn’t. He could see the way Stephen looked at him and he knew they both wanted this as much as the other.

 

The fifth and final time, they're hanging out Stephen’s at two in the morning and Stephen has just uploaded a video which he was so nervous about he was ready to give up comedy for life. He and Will are sitting on Stephen’s bed, when Will makes his move. "So, what do you reckon Ste? Wanna pull?"

 

Stephen lets out a sigh. "Why do you want to do this, mate? I'm telling you, it's a stupid idea. What if it fucked up our friendship?"

 

Will places a hand on Stephen’s knee, rubs it slowly and seductively. "You sure, Stephen? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure it would be fucking awesome. I've always been curious, haven’t you?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Stephen stares at Will. "You gay or something?" he asks, bewildered.

 

Will shrugs. "I’m curious, and anyway, no way of knowing until I try it out. Come on, Stephen, don’t you wanna know?" He leans forward, stops when their lips are inches apart.

 

Stephen finds it's suddenly hard to breathe, staring into Will’s eyes. He unconsciously licks his lips. "You promise it'll be a one-time thing? You won't use it for blackmail or tell everyone about it in a forfeit for a video?"

 

Will almost can't believe he's talked Stephen into it. "It'll be our little secret, mate,” he whispers, before he places his lips against Stephen’s.

 

At the sensation, Stephen’s thoughts are consumed by thoughts about how long he has wanted this to happen, but never accepting for fear of it only being a joke from his mate, or the fear of others finding out.

 

Will’s first and only thought is 'About fucking time.'

 

The kiss starts off slow and tentative. Stephen is gentle, keeps his hands to himself. He lets Will take care of it since this was all his idea in the first place.

 

Will is pleasantly surprised by how enjoyable the sensation is, and he's unable to stop himself from wanting more. He pushes Stephen back until he's on top of the shorter boy, hands rubbing against his pale skin. He deepens the kiss, running his tongue along Stephen’s lips and further exploring the inside of Stephen’s mouth.

 

Stephen finds himself quite overcome by how dominating Will is. He knew Will would obviously be the one who took the lead in whatever sort of relationship they had together, but he is surprised by the extent. He wraps his arms around Will’s neck, pulls Will closer and feels their hearts beat against each other. Will’s heartbeat is just as fast as his own, a reassuring sign to Stephen who maybe, finally, is beginning to accept the fact that it wasn’t all in his head after all.

 

Will feels Stephen’s heart as well and quietly groans. It's insane, just how turned on he is. He rubs his groin against Stephen’s, needing more friction. Stephen responds by wrapping his legs around Will’s waist, digging his own pelvis into Will’s. Both simultaneously gasp and moan at the delicious contact.

 

When Will bites Stephen’s lip, Stephen breaks away from the kiss, a quiet cry of ecstasy escaping his lips as Will simultaneously ruts up against Stephen again. Will takes this as a sign to continue his exploration, so he does, running his tongue along Stephen’s neck. When this warrants another ecstatic cry from Stephen, Will continues, sucking and biting harder, adding another thrust of his pelvis for good measure. Stephen’s answering moan forces a groan out of Will. He doesn't think he's ever been more turned on than he is when Stephen gasps and begins to writhe around underneath him.

 

Will needs to get off. Quickly his fingers unzip both his and Stephen’s pants. He pulls Stephen’s pants low enough so his erection is released while he only bothers to pull himself out before both of their dicks are between his hand as he thrusts forward, forcing a shuddering breath from Stephen. It's so much better, now that it's skin against skin, and Will can't stop himself from kissing Stephen again, relishing the moan he emits, both thrusting against each other again and again as Will whispers Stephen’s name into his mouth and listens as he replies with his own and then it's there, Will can taste it, when Stephen’s thumb brushes against his slit and listens to Will’s pleas to "Grab my balls," and then he's coming, a whining groan rushing from his lips as he feels Stephen also come undone, fingers digging into shoulders and teeth biting lips and curses released from gritted teeth until suddenly it's all over.

 

Will collapses on top of Stephen, breathing hard against his shoulder, grinning as he languidly runs a finger across someone's come that landed on Stephen’s neck. "Fucking…" he starts, trying to catch his breath, "mad."

 

Stephen laughs quietly, a hand resting on Will’s back. "Good mad?"

 

Will laughs as well. "Great mad," he states, leaning up to kiss Stephen once more.

 

Stephen smiles, the friend he’s had a secret crush on for almost as long as they’d known each other has finally given the confirmation he’s always wanted. The confirmation he’s always craved. And it felt fuckin fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao anyway i hope you liked this because i know that everyone else who writes fics for these two are like geniuses and i mean i'm a bit shit


End file.
